


New Year's Day

by elandhop



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year's Day, New Year's Kiss, They're so in love with each other, but i'll be cleaning up bottles with you on new year's day, i want your midnights, jopper forever, throwback to high school jopper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elandhop/pseuds/elandhop
Summary: "Please don't ever become a stranger whose laugh I could recognize anywhere."Of course, they need a push toward each other on New Year's, but that doesn't mean they shouldn't be together the rest of the year too.Fan Video that goes alongside "I Want Your Midnights."





	New Year's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a video I made to go alongside my fanfiction, "I Want Your Midnights." You can read it here if you wish. You totally don't have to read it in order to be able to enjoy the video. Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937182

There is no doubt that Joyce and Hop need a push to get together on New Year's, but they also want to be together for the rest of the year too. I truly hope you enjoy my video.

"Don’t read the last page  
But I stay when you’re lost and I’m scared and you’re turning away  
I want your midnights  
But I’ll be cleaning up bottles with you on New Year’s Day

Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you  
And I will hold on to you."

Happy New Year, fellow Jopper Fans! I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
